


Gentleness

by Solstheim (SweetRaspberryTea)



Category: The Evil Within (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Sex, Art, Blowjobs, M/M, bottom!Sebastian, top!joseph - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-14
Updated: 2015-10-14
Packaged: 2018-04-26 10:08:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5000692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetRaspberryTea/pseuds/Solstheim
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Joseph was gentle with him, but only when necessary. [Now with art! (,w,)b]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gentleness

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't written in awhile, but I really do love this ship. ,w, Pardon if they're a bit ooc, I need to rewatch the cutscenes and maybe write more.
> 
> If there's any glaring spelling mistakes I missed please do tell me.  
> Also, happy 1st anniversary TEW!! uwu

Honestly, he never really knew how he got into these situations. Joseph was on top of him, attacking his neck with a flurry of fleet kisses and quick love bites-it's as if he knew exactly what riled Sebastian up. To be honest, he wasn't surprised. Joseph was a smart man.  
He sort of remembers, hazily through lidded eyes that they'd gone out for dinner after a particularly stressful day at work. And after a glass of whiskey, (Joseph only let him have one), they drove home and just let it happen. It wasn't bad at all-they'd sat down on the couch, getting comfy and watching the news quietly, gradually getting closer until his hand lay upon Josephs, rubbing his hand-and that led to Joseph holding his wrist, and with a quick look towards each other, they knew.  


Sebastian led him upstairs, his hand gripping on his partners wrist, leaning up against the bedroom door, Joseph began to undo the buttons on Sebastian's waistcoat, nipping at his neck gently, gauging his reactions. Sebastian only closed his eyes and breathed heavily, leaning his head back to let the shorter man gain entry. He slips out of his waistcoat and dress shirt, he didn't even notice Joseph unbuttoning it nor his partners vest, but he was snapped to reality as Joseph (almost forcefully) pushed him down onto the bed, unzipping his pants and rubbing his hips.  
"Just tell me if you'd like to stop Sebastian." He said quietly but stern, rubbing the mans hips and playing with his waistband.  
Sebastian replied with a breathy nod.  
Joseph smiled, the nod was enough. He gently pulled down Sebastian's briefs-gently cupping his erection in his hand. A little gasp through his nose made Joseph smile. Getting onto his knees, he took Sebastian's tip in his mouth, teasing and playing with the tip ever so gently, bobbing up and down ever so slowly.  
Sebastian responded with breathy but quiet gasps- intertwining his hands into Josephs hair, twirling the ends absentmindedly trying desperately not to start thrashing the mans throat.  
Joseph twirls his tongue, humming a quiet little tune he'd heard Sebastian hum earlier, his left hand still massaging Sebastian's hips and stomach, the other helping stimulate the older man.  
After a couple of minutes Sebastian began to squirm, Joseph took him all in one go and quickly let go, wiping his mouth off with the back of his hand. Sebastian whines quietly with the absence of Josephs warm mouth, his penis bobs a little in the cold.  
"Do you have anything -"  
"In the nightstand, just check the expiration date."  
"All right." Joseph quickly rises and opens the nightstand drawer and grabs a bottle of Lube and a condom or two, sets them on the bed next to Sebastian and stands next to him. "You're going to have to help me get your pants off."  
Sebastian groans, shimming out of his slacks, and Joseph takes his boxers with them. His partner is laying on the bed with his arms crossed over his head in slight embarrassment, his legs crossed. Joseph uncaps the lid and slathers his index finger in the warm lubricant, and lays next to Sebastian, gently gliding a finger into the older mans ass. Sebastian makes an unpleasant and pained noise, his teeth gnashing together as he sucks in a breath.  
"Just tell me if you need me to stop." Joseph whispers into his partners ear, his free arm wraps under Sebastian's head, cupping his jaw as he leaves kisses on his forehead before Sebastian finally drops his arms and allows him to kiss his lips, still gentle. It takes a bit, maybe a couple of minutes before Sebastian nods and Joseph sits up and lubes up another finger, his middle finger now, and slips it into Sebastian. Another breathy noise, a little less pained, and he holds onto Josephs unbuttoned shirt and kisses his partner quite roughly, his nose tapping Josephs glasses-he tries to slip his tongue past the other mans lips but it met with Joseph yanking his hair. "Not yet my dear Sebastian." He tsks the older man.  
"Please?" Sebastian asks, embarrassed he's having too, but he feels he needs the comfort, he needs the suffocation.  
Joseph smirks and lubes another finger-his ring finger and slips it into Sebastian. The brunette opens his mouth to gasp and is met with a tongue slipped into his mouth. He gently cups Josephs jaw and draws him closer. With a blushed face he leans in near Josephs ear and whispers: "Please Joseph."  
Josephs eyes and smile widen as he nods, sitting up.  
"I'm sorry Sebastian, I didn't quite hear you?" Sebastian frowns. "What was that?"  
"Joseph C'mon." Joseph continues to stretch Sebastian out, a smirk wide on his face.  
"I'm sorry Sebastian I just didn't hear you, you'll have to repeat yourself."  
"Joseph please." He's blushing.  
"Please what?"  
Oh Jesus.  
"Please fuck me Joseph."  
"I'm sorry?"  
He's glowing red now, and doesn't notice Joseph reaching for the condom, "Please stick your goddamn dick in my ass already!" He says it a bit too loud and Joseph laughs, leans over and kisses Sebastian on the lips.  
"I will Sebastian, I'll fuck you so hard your neighbors will know my name well."  
He removes his fingers and earns a whimper from Sebastian, yanking the condom from the wrapper, he sheathes himself in it and slathers a generous amount of lube onto his dick and lines it up.  
"You want doggy or missionary?"  
Sebastian frowns.  
"Missionary." He grumbles.  
Joseph only smiles.  
He gently pushes himself into Sebastian, the older mans knuckles tight into the sheets, quickly tensing as the size pains him.  
"If you need me to-"  
"Shut it Joseph."  
Joseph leans over and grips Sebastian's neck with his free hand, the other supporting his weight. "I'm sorry, what was that?" He grips tighter. Sebastian makes a gurgling noise and Joseph eases up.  
"If you need me to ease up, the safe word is stop, all right?"  
"M'kay."  
Sebastian is breathless. Joseph rocks his hips back and forth, he hoists Sebastian's legs over his shoulders as he begins to ease himself into his partner. Sebastian is biting his hand-a habit he'd picked up from Joseph over the years to keep him from biting his nails.  
"Mmm, harder." Sebastian's eyes are lidded, his face is red and he won't look Joseph in the eyes. Joseph goes a little farther back and comes in a little harder, enjoying the little gasps and murmurs from Sebastian, he was honestly a handsome man, and the fact Joseph had his dick buried halfway into his ass didn't really help. He keeps rocking back and forth for a bit before he's finally fully into Sebastian, gripping his leg tightly, gently stroking the mans cock which had gone softer with the pain.  
"Joseph please go." He practically _begs_ his partner, quite loudly too. Joseph begins the assault, first starting to go harder, pulling back and forth and quickening his pace, he was so close but he just wanted to at least satisfy Sebastian.  
And thanks to the whiskey, he'd gotten his wish. After a generous pounding from Joseph, Sebastian shot ropes over his chest, a grunt escaping his lips, his head thrown back and his eyes shut tight- his hands desperate to grab onto Joseph.  
Joseph continues to lazily rub Sebastian's cock for a moment before he starts pounding again-he's so close and Sebastian was tightening around him-He pounds hard and fast before he finishes, dropping Sebastian's legs around him as he pulls out and gently pulls the condom of his cock, ties it and leaves it on the wrapper.  
Sebastian holds his arms out, inviting Joseph into his warm, muscular arms.  
And Joseph obliges.


End file.
